Just This Morning
by SarahWDBZ
Summary: "Just this morning, he had her in his arms..." An experimental one-shot depicting Majin Vegeta's thoughts and emotions right before his sacrifice. A song-fic, sequel to my one-shot "Hurt", inspired by the song "And All That Could Have Been" by NIN.


_***** Hi guys!**_

 _ **Okay, I'm super nervous about posting this, as I always am whenever I'm trying something a bit different.**_

 _ **I was working on my next chapter of "Yellow Roses", but I've been binging on NIN music as of late, and I just couldn't help myself, so I guess you could say that I felt inspired to write this. This piece is written in a similar style to my old one-shot "Hurt", perhaps a bit more distilled and, although it's kind of a sequel, it can be read separately with no trouble.**_

 _ **I will not be directly quoting the lyrics to the song this time, but I will reference some lines of it directly in the story, I hope that's ok.**_

 _ **I hope you like it... *****_

* * *

Just this morning, he had her in his arms.  
Warm and soft and giddy with excitement.  
Excitement at the prospect of a reunion with her best friend.  
If only for a day.

Her dearest friend.  
His most detested enemy.

 _Just this morning, he had her in his arms..._

But now he stands on a barren wasteland, facing a monster he cannot defeat.  
There's only one way, and he knows it.  
Only one way.  
The torrid breeze surrounds him, filling in his exhausted lungs.  
An advance warning of what's still to come.  
A one-way invite to the Gates of Hell.  
He knows it.  
He always knew.  
 _They always knew._

So be it.  
His dry tongue murmurs.  
 _So be it._

Just this morning, he had her in his arms.  
Their naked bodies tangled as she'd shyly whispered her biggest fear in his ear.  
That, after all these years, her ever-ageless friend would find her much too old.  
He'd said nothing then.  
Merely scoffed at her as he'd brought her closer.  
Using his body to express what words never could.

 _Reassurance._  
The one thing she'd always needed the most.  
The one thing he'd never been able to offer.

He'd been a fool, now he knew.  
She'd always tried to rescue him.  
A fruitless quest of love and devotion.  
Of everlasting patience and unwavering trust.  
A fruitless quest perpetually crashing against a wall.  
That solid, impenetrable wall which he'd always thought his most prized possession.  
 _He'd been a fool, now he knew._

Just this morning, he had her in his arms.  
His woman.  
His mate.  
His greatest treasure.

And now, as he stares Death in the eye, he feels not fear but regret.  
And as the Saiyan God of Hades smirks at him with disdain.  
He thinks of nothing but tainted pieces and broken promises.  
 _Of all that could have been..._

So be it.  
His enraged lips whisper.  
 _So be it._

Just instants ago, he'd driven him into unconsciousness.  
His boy.  
His son.  
His greatest pride.

He'd hugged him then.  
His body, small but immeasurably strong, pressed against his broken one.  
He'd confessed his paternal emotions to him.  
The look of shock in the young child's face piercing his heart with a savage fury.  
No boy should ever go through life oblivious to their father's pride.  
 _No boy._  
He knew.  
 _He knew this far too well..._

And now, as he clenches his fists and awakens the remnants of his finite energy.  
He feels not wrath but hope.  
Hope that they'll know that he tried.  
That in his own distant, maddening, prideful way, he tried.  
 _That he tried..._

So be it.  
His dark heart cries.  
 _So be it._

Just this morning, he had her in his arms.  
Announcing himself victor of an imminent battle.  
And, with nothing more than a kiss and a smile, she'd proclaimed her faith in him.  
She believed.  
The woman who once meant nothing.  
 _The woman who now meant everything..._

He is tainted, now he knows.  
The Namekian tells him that he will forget.  
All these years of harmony and comfort, of happiness and peace of mind.  
Things which were never meant for him.  
Things he's done nothing to deserve.  
 _He is tainted, now he knows._

Gone.  
Fading.  
Everything.

So be it.  
His empty soul clamors.  
 _So be it!_

And now, as the final curtain gets ready to drop, and he looks Destiny right in the face.  
He feels not anguish but a secret wish.  
A shameful, forbidden request.  
 _Her forgiveness._

She should have run, now he knows.  
She should have run far away from him, saving her heart for someone who'd earnt it.  
He's given her nothing but endless times of grief and despair.  
Of sullen words and fragmented truths.  
 _She should have run, now he knows._

She's given him everything in return.  
A life, a home and a son.  
A boy with her gentleness and his power.  
A piece of him that shall live on.  
Long after his body and soul have departed this world.  
 _Long after no one cares anymore..._

She won't forget him, now he knows.  
If only it were her memory the one which will soon fade away.  
He'd gladly carry the burden for her.  
Those sad, wasted dreams for a far better man.  
 _She won't forget him, now he knows._

After his absence she'll cry and wonder.  
 _On all that could have been..._

Just this morning, he had her in his arms.  
But now, as his worn-out body bursts into flames.  
Becoming nothing but fire and thunder.  
And he boldly embraces his fate.  
He looks at the sky and roars like an animal.  
One secret, final request.

Just this morning, he had her in his arms.  
And now, as sizzling lights engulf him, and his self slowly evaporates.  
He prays that his loss won't ever touch her.  
And that, as the dust that once were his bones, wildly scatters into the wind.  
His scorching ashes will not once burn her lips.

So be it.  
His consciousness vanishes.  
 _So be it..._

* * *

 _Well, there it is..._

 _I hope it wasn't a big mess! Any comments are more than welcome, as always..._

 _Thank you so much for reading!_


End file.
